


It's Getting Heated in the Kitchen

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Against a Wall, Baking, Established Relationship, Food Fight, Hickeys, Hosts BamBam and Yugyeom, Jaebum tries, Jinyoung and Jackson save the day, M/M, Making Out, Mark doesn't at all, Mature to be safe because I'm paranoid, Youngjae is judgemental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 14: Making out while bakingJaebum and Mark have been tasked with baking the cake for BamBam and Yugyeom's party when they usually just grab soda on the way other. (Apparently BamBam and Yugyeom thought it would be funny if they insist that the two couples switch tasks.) Joke's on them because the attempt at baking a cake turns into a food fight and make out session.It's going to be a fun party as always!





	It's Getting Heated in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone! Welcome to the next part of The Month of Markbum (or June for short)! I currently only have tomorrow's story written, but I'm hoping to get more done later today! If not....I hate to think about what will have to happen. I'm already going to have to take a break since I'm going to Disney during the last week in June, so hopefully I can keep going until then at the very least!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this part~ There's nothing too obvious, but I rated it mature to be safe!

“Hey Mark, can you pass me the flour?” It was an innocent statement that Jaebum spoke from the middle of their kitchen on a Sunday morning. They were trying their hand at making a cake for BamBam and Yugyeom’s party that evening. It was a mystery to them why they were put on dessert duty while Jinyoung and Jackson were told to bring soda. One of the aforementioned couples was known for their cooking and baking skills while the other was known for their attempts at cooking and baking that, more often than not, ended in literal flames.

 

Jaebum turned towards Mark with his hands out to take the flour, only to be met with a white substance flying towards his face. There was nothing he could do and then it was too late. He sputtered in surprise while his boyfriend laughed at him.

 

“You wanted flour, right?” Mark was barely able to get out the sentence in one piece. The words kept disappearing into his high pitched laugh until he finally forced them out.

 

“Yah, for the BamBam and Yugyeom’s cake, not my face!” There was more volume than anger to the words, something that Jaebum knew Mark knew better than him sometimes. He glared at his boyfriend, but the focal point on Mark’s face only served to make Jaebum a front-row spectator to his joy at pulling one over on his boyfriend.

 

Mark only shrugged - as if Jaebum’s intention hadn’t been completely clear at the beginning. “You should have made that clear, babe. No use yelling about it now.”

 

Jaebum knew Mark wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy being self-satisfied at throwing flour onto Jaebum’s face to notice that he was turning around to grab the two eggs they had already set out on the counter. The two white shapes crashed together with the yolk spilling out right as Jaebum turned and dumped them onto Mark’s hair. “There, you we're saying you wanted to go back to blonde the other day. I can take care of that for you.”

 

All glee that had previously existed in Mark exited as quickly as it had appeared. His eyes were flat as he watched Jaebum. There was still the same amount of space between them, but now it seemed bigger than before. Jaebum could only dodge as Mark grabbed the chocolate chips off of the counter behind him and began hurling them around. Most of the sweet morsels fell to the floor with a light clatter than knocking into Jaebum’s body.

 

“Stop,” Jaebum grabbed Mark’s wrists to keep them still. “There’s no point in wasting so much chocolate. Eggs and flour, that’s fine, but chocolate? There has to be a line somewhere.”

 

“You’re right,” Mark admitted. Jaebum watched as he placed the container back on the counter and took a handful out. All he could do was watch as Mark flung them in his direction. Most of them hit the bullseye, hitting his collarbone and dropping down into his shirt. “But I was always one to ignore the line.”

 

Jaebum knew Mark had a temper, had known about it well before they started dating. He was one to play dirty if he knew he could secure the advantage. Feelings and emotions were only a factor he took into consideration if he really liked you. So for someone who liked him so much that their feelings couldn’t change about him unless he truly messed up, like Jaebum did, they were in trouble.

 

(Later that evening, Mark would assure him in whispered words that he cared _more_ about Jaebum’s feelings and emotions because he wanted him to be happy, forever and always, under the cover of darkness once they had both reached their climax and were too tired to do anything but kiss.)

 

If he was going to get Mark to stop, Jaebum would have to play dirty as well.

 

He lunged forward, almost falling over from taking so wide a step, crowding into Mark’s space. Mark’s eyes widened as he registered Jaebum’s warmth. He didn’t react in any way as Jaebum wrapped his fingers around his wrist and forced him to step back until his back was against the wall. He then lifted Mark’s arms above his head.

 

Rather than speak, they both stared at each other, breathing heavily, not from exertion but because of the charged air that came from being so close with the other and sharing the same air.

 

Jaebum leaned closer, barely pressing his lips to Mark’s only to pull away, his lips curling in a smirk as he felt, more than heard, Mark exhale loudly. He held all the cards now and it was his lead that Mark would follow as they decided how to play.

 

He leaned forward again, this time nipping at Mark’s jaw and the jut of his adam’s apple. Jaebum licked at his exposed collarbone as if he were trying a new ice cream flavor, excited yet composed as the new flavor waited for a verdict. He was the judge and he would decide Mark’s sentence.

 

“Jaebum....” Mark whined lightly. He tried to move forward, off the wall, but Jaebum’s strength held him there. “Baby...I’m sorry.....Please...”

 

“Well, since you said please.” Both closed their eyes to prepare for the explosion of feelings and sensations. The kiss was intense and passionate and neither wanted to ever break away.

 

Jaebum nipped at Mark’s lip and the older opened up, allowing Jaebum to slip his tongue in and taste his boyfriend. He tasted like chocolate (which he had probably been sneaking while his boyfriend started on the cake) and the new mint toothpaste they were sharing. He tasted like _home._ If there was a way to bottle it up and sell it for a huge profit, Jaebum would still keep it all to himself.

 

_This was his home._  
  
Here, with a living room and kitchen and bedroom which didn’t matter unless Mark was there too. Mark was his home. The walls didn’t matter if there wasn’t a soul to share it with.

 

The rhythm was set at a fast pace that both of them kept speeding up anyway. Their lips moved together. Loud slurping noises and moans tumbled out of their mouths of their own accord.

 

Jaebum ran his arms down Mark’s arms, leaving a trail of fire in his path that burned both their senses, to his shoulders, and waist, until they were placed on his hips and holding him against the wall. Mark kept his arms against the wall though they must be starting to hurt by now.

 

“You know,” Mark groaned and tried to follow Jaebum’s lips as the younger spoke. “We should probably try to make the cake since the party is in a couple of hours.”

 

“Are you kidding? We all know that Jinyoung and Jackson will show up with a cake, so we should just swing by the store on our way to the party and grab some soda.”

 

Jaebum gaped at his boyfriend and his dismissal of their friends. Even if they all knew that Jinyoung and Jackson were definitely making a cake right then, or had already made one earlier, there was no way they could just back out unless they were completely certain. “We don’t know that for sure.” There was always a chance that they _might actually_ trust them to make a cake - Jaebum had to bite back a laugh at the thought.

 

A cunning spark shone in Mark’s eyes and a dangerous smirk tugged at his lips. “Oh, but we do. I already confirmed the switch with them.” He lowered his hands and shook them a bit in an attempt to bring the feeling back.

 

It took a minute for the dots to connect. Jaebum could feel the light bulb go off in his brain as the meaning behind Mark’s statement registered. “Yah, and you let me think we had to bake a cake until now? Why the charade?”

 

“Because you’re really cute when you’re focused. Plus I got to throw flour in your face and successfully distract you.” This time Mark was able to pull himself off the wall a few inches, but that was all he needed to roll his hips against Jaebum’s enticingly.

 

Jaebum felt all his anger spark as he connected his lips with Mark’s harshly, the hands on his hips squeezing hard enough to bruise. He lifted Mark’s up against the wall again, this time with a dull _smack_ as they hit the cream kitchen wall.

  
  


 

 

The two spent their cake baking time creating an even sweeter end result. None of the many people at one of BamBam and Yugyeom’s famous parties dared to comment on the purpling skin on both their necks or the way neither seemed to be able to walk normally.

 

That is, except for Jinyoung and Jackson who wiggled their eyebrows and made innuendos that only reached their ears of their friend group. They bent their heads together and snickered at their jokes.

 

Youngjae kept looking at them, concern written all over his face. He opened his mouth to say something, probably about _safety_ , but BamBam interrupted with his appearance in their closed circle that kept them separate from the rest of the party.

 

BamBam only pulled them into his and Yugyeom’s shared bedroom without a word and pulled them back out with normal looking necks.

 

“The magic of makeup,” He said in reply to Yugyeom’s questioning gaze.

 

“We should bake a cake together more often,” Jaebum whispered into Mark’s ear with a promise that sealed their fate - even more than it already was.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for attempting to bake, but making out instead Markbum, Wang Gae Park Gae laughing at them, Party Hosts Yugbam and Youngjae judging everyone. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is Youtuber AU, so that'll definitely be interesting, huh? :D See you all tomorrow! Have a great rest of your day!


End file.
